Forced Transformations and Forced Departures
by TheGreatDerpsty
Summary: Dipper is leaving in three weeks. The summer is almost over, so he decides that he will go out with a bang and do one more big adventure. What's the worst that could happen? Aparantly lots of things can go wrong... (Monster Falls au, the title sucks)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hey Dipper!" Grunkle Stan gruffly called out, setting down the hold telephone onto it's stand with a *clunk*.

"Just a sec Grunkle Stan." Dipper yelled back, obviously reading his book.

"Dipper! This is important!"

"Just a sec Grunkle Stan!"

"Dipper come down here now!"

"Ok! Fine." Dipper yelled, annoyance clear in his voice.

When Dipper walked downstairs, he was surprised about how sad Grunkle Stan looked. Well, sad for Grunkle Stan standards.

"What is it Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, annoyance replace with curiosity.

"Well, you know how your parents wanted you to stay for the summer?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the summer is almost over. You got three more weeks left here. Your parents are coming to pick you up once the times up."

"What?! But there is so much more things to do here! So much to ex-" Dipper caught himself on the last sentence, Grunkle Stan didn't know he still went on mystery adventures.

"Sorry Dip. You just can't stay here forever." Grunkle Stan sighed, he never realized how attached Dipper had gotten to this place. Well, back to Tv.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper felt like he wanted to scream. It just wasn't fair! Why did he have to leave? Dipper briefly wondered if Mabel knew about how they were leaving in three weeks. It felt like forever ago that they had left for this place, and Dipper remembered with a prick of embarrassment that he thought this would be the worst spent summer ever. Well, he was very wrong.

Mabel burst into the room, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Well, Mabel knew that they were leaving soon. Wendy followed after, looking concerned, though Mabel was so much younger than she was, she still cared very much for her. Mabel flopped onto her bed. Wendy flopped down next to her.

"Man, this sucks. You guys made this place totally not boring for once. Now you guys have to leave!" Wendy complained, making gestures in the air.

"What will I tell Candy and Grenda?" Mabel asked to no one in particular.

"Ugh, how am I going to solve the mysteries of this town if i'm not even in the town?!" Dipper groaned.

"SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU MOANING FROM DOWN HERE! Grunkle Stan yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"FINE!" Dipper yelled back. Dipper jumped onto the bed as hard as he could, causing the #3 Journal to fall open to a random page. But something was wrong, it seemed that one of the pages was stuck together. Dipper, noticing this, pried open the two pages. The page was empty. Dipper shone a black light onto the page, revealing a page full of scribbles that resembled the neat handwriting of the Author.

"Never seen this page before. I wonder why the Author hid it." Dipper said aloud in a nonchalant tone. He knew that he should be etastic about finding a hidden page, but he was still bent on not leaving to even care. It just wasn't fair! He would never be able to do any mystery things ever again! Then something clicked in his head. "Guys! Do you know what this means?!"

"Nah." "Nope." Came two very unenthusiastic replies.

"We can go on another mystery hunt! It probably won't even be dangerous! It's just a pretty river!" Dipper told them in a excited tone.

"Dipper, don't you think that this might actually be dangerous? Last time we nearly got ourselves killed. I'm beginning to think that these 'mystery hunts' are really dangerous." Mabel said to Dipper in a mature voice. Mabel could always tell when her brother was going to be out of commision for the mature one, and since the universe would collapse on itself if she didn't, Mabel would step up and be mature. Well, her own version of mature.

"That's actually pretty cool sounding. We can bring all my buddies along with us to!" Wendy began to sound excited.

"Dudes, can I like come too?" Soos asked, popping out of a random box.

"What were you doing there Soos?" Wendy asked him with a creeped out expression on.

His eyes flickered from side to side,"Totally not trying to sleep like a cat, if that's what you mean. I be right back in here now." Soos slowly lowered himself back into the box.

"I'm just going to ignore that." Dipper had an unsure expression on, pondering if he could ignore Soos in the box. He decided to ask Soos about it later. He then turned his attention back to the river.

"Hey, maybe we can have a big party! I can text Tambry the deets and tell her to send everyone the info! It'll be awesome!" Wendy suggested.

"Great idea Wendy! We can go check out the river right now!"

_A couple minutes later…_

Mabel could not believe it. It was awful what she had become. She was going to be laughed at by everyone. She was a hopeless freak. She had started acting like her brother. Mabel resisted a sob. She had been flipping through the pages of the journal, trying to find a warning when she had noticed she had been acting like her brother. Mabel sighed, maybe she was wrong. It was probably a harmless river. Maybe if she ran, she could catch up to Dipper and Wendy!

******Mabel jumped off the bed, and raced across her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door. As she left, the pages fluttered, landing on the same page talking about the lake. The blacklight, which Mabel forgot to turn off, shone onto a random part of the page. The handwriting had been deemed unreadable by Mabel, but now it was plenty clear what it said. ****_Do not go into river at any costs. Consequences far too dire. _****But Mabel did not see this, for she was already racing over to Wendy and Dipper. Mabel had been correct about the river being dangerous. But now, nobody knew that. They were walking straight towards something that would change their lives. ****_Forever. _**


End file.
